Change at The Opera
by Queen Bee Ally
Summary: Here is my version of that night at the opera, from Rebel Angels, so read that first.Disclaimer I own nothing!
1. Gemma finds hope

Gemma's POV: 

I was ready to excuse myself to meet Ann and Felicity so we could enter the realms, I had already gotten up when Simon stood as well I questioningly looked at him when he winked and mischievously smiled at me before addressing his mother and my grandmother.

"Mrs. Doyle, Mother I hope you do not mind but it seems as though Miss Doyle would like some fresh air, I hope it is ok I accompany her so as no harm befall on her, London may be safe but you may never be too safe." The glint in his eyes made me smile though I quickly covered it with my gloved hand.

"Of course honey, I remember my first trip to the opera oh I was so excited that I became dizzy and fainted; now we wouldn't want that to happen to our dear Miss Doyle would we. We will meet you both in a while once intermission starts." With that we were both excused. As soon as we were away from them and down to the main entrance, I spoke.

"So I needed some fresh, air did I?" I ask with a small smile.

"Well perhaps you didn't but I did, and I would love for you to accompany me unless of course you would like to go back there with them." He holds out his hand for me to take, I glance at it and then see where Ann and Felicity must be waiting for me quickly mutter an apology and take his hand.

"Are we to go outside?" I ask as he leads me towards the doors.

"But of course. I can't have you thinking that sitting in a box is all there is to an opera." He smiles charmingly at me and I can't help but return it. As we reach the outside he politely grabs my hand and removes the glove and places a small kiss upon it. I gasp at the feel of his lips on my bare hand, and look around to see if anybody saw this, I sigh in relief when I realize we are alone. As he looks up at me I can not help but giggle and blush.

"Come I would like to show you something." He leads me down the steps and across the street to the edge of a park.

"Shouldn't we worry about them looking for us?" I ask suddenly, but as he looks at me I know I couldn't care less about our families at this moment.

"Would you like to go back?" He asks with such sincerity I know if I say yes he would ask no questions and lead me back to that box, that safe box, I can't help but wonder if perhaps Simon Middleton is the type of guy that would hold me as his equal as my father held mother and that maybe he could be the one I tell my secret to.

"No, I rather like it here with you." I say and then realize I could come across to bold, I'm about to retract that when.

"Good for there is no one else I would want to share this with." We walk into the park together and he leads me into a place concealed by many trees.

"What…" I am about to say something when I see that inside this small circle there about a hundred flowers, of every color, they cover the ground as though grass and there is street light somewhere that makes this place look as though it were day. It is so beautiful that it takes my breath away.

"Isn't it marvelous?" He asks with excitement as he sees the awe in my eyes. This small sanctuary is big enough for five people to twirl around comfortably. "Oh Gemma have you ever seen something so beautiful?" I can only think of the realms, which exceed this beauty but nothing in this world has ever been this beautiful to me.

"No I haven't."

"Well I have." He says as she sticks his hand in his pocket.

"Really, what is it?"

"You." He says as he come closer, closer than is appropriate I should back away and run back but I can't, I won't. He lightly strokes my cheek, and then his lips are on mine in a small chaste kiss. It is very different from Kartik's, yet still very exciting and appealing. He searches his pockets for something and then turns away from me, suddenly he has become rather shy and nervous it is quite adorable.

"I have something for you, I well you do not have to accept it I would understand for it is very early, but Gemma you are someone very unique and I would enjoy finding out all the mysteries you have and would love someone to share all my secrets with and I do believe you could be someone like that." He faces me again and his cheeks are tainted with red from his confession.

"I think I would rather enjoy sharing my secrets with you too, Simon." He smiles so lovely at me that my knees grow rather weak.

"Then perhaps you will accept this." He holds out his hand to me and I see a pearl brooch between his fingers. "It belonged to the first Viscountess of Denby; it is over one hundred years old and has been worn by the women in my family. It would go to my sister if I had one…." He nervously runs his fingers through his hair; I have found that I would like it to be my fingers. He looks up at me his eyes glisten with hope and I can't help but wonder if I could be truly happy with Simon Middleton and that all the things such as the realms, Circe my mother's death could fade into my past as I enjoy a lovely future with Simon.

"Of course I will Simon." He grins boyishly at me and pins it on to my dress. I lightly touch it and can't help but think how this is his promise and I accepted it. He then leans in for another kiss this one more passionate than the last perhaps due to the knowledge that now we are more than just besotted with another. As we break apart he laughs and picks me up by the waist and twirls me around I giggle relentlessly hoping this is not a dream. He put me down to pick up a beautiful pink flower and places in my hair.

"You are and angel, my angel." We give each other another quick kiss and then we hear voices, which mean intermission has begun and soon we will be spotted. "We should go," We both straighten up and head back keeping a respectable distance between us when we are about to enter the building I hear a rustle and turn around I see a glimpse of something next to my carriage my smile falls as I realize Kartik was around and I had forgotten all about him.

"Miss Doyle." Simon calls for me he has moved further along the stairs and has almost reached the door when he sees me standing still. I shake my head and plaster a smile on my face and hurry to reach him he holds out his arm for me and I take it. I take one last look to where that wonderful place lays and I feel hope in my heart, that perhaps not everything wonderful has to be with magic some things are just naturally wondrous just as Simon Middleton, I touch the pin on my dress and a smile spreads across my lips as I enter the building.


	2. Kartik spies on Gemma

Dislclaimer: I own nothing except maybe the plot.  
Well I know people are reading this story I am just so sad that no one has reviewed. So I beg of you please, please review! And I have to thank unheardgoodconscience for she is put this story on alert, which you don't know how excited I was when I saw that. So thank you!!! And on with the story...

Kartik's POV:

I thanked my lucky stars that I remembered to bring a book, I never thought of how boring it would be to be a coachmen, I mean all you do is pull on the reigns and help people oh my mistake help gentlemen and women out of a carriage then when they reach their destination they leave you out in the could how very kind of them. I settle myself in getting as comfortable as possible on a cold night. I look down the street and on the corner I see all of the other coachman playing cards near a fire built with old newspaper and twigs probably found on the ground and in the trash somewhere.

It stings a little to know they haven't invited but not much I know I am a foreigner to them, sure we all do the same job yet they are Englishmen and I am Indian. I try to read a few pages in my book and lose myself in the world of fiction yet thoughts of her keep interrupting me. Then of course thoughts of her…. Gemma my sweet and lovely Gemma with her green eyes that seem to trap my soul with in them to her shiny hair….. Lead to thoughts of him….Simon Middleton how I loathe you, you touched her hair! You stare at my Gemma as though you could eat her!……….. Of course thoughts of him and her lead to thoughts of them….. I hear Emily talk the other day to the cook; oh they do lovely couple, marriage that is how they will end up! Oh Emily imagine the lovely children they will have!

I scoff Gemma would never fall for someone like Simon Muddleton he is to bland for her, she would never be truly happy with him, she needs someone like….like… well me! I mean I know about her gift I could protect her, she would never feel as though she would need to hide something from me. Sure perhaps we can not be together her yet we could go back to India she loved India she would agree to go back easily… I hear a door open and look up to see Simon Middleton with…. Gemma! I quickly jump off the carriage and hid behind a nearby bush, it is thick enough so that they can not see me yet I can see them. I can not hear what they are saying soon though he takes off a glove of hers and kisses her bare hand! My eyes narrow, come on Gemma push him away, slap him, do something! I try to command her with my mind, for some reason it isn't working.

For instead all she does is giggle and blush, I have half a mind to show myself yet I see him leading her down the stairs to the edge of the park, I move adjust myself so they can not see me. They stop at the edge but he smiles at her and they continue on, I discreetly follow blending into the shadows though it seems it isn't necessary for these two are so absorbed into each other I grab a stone ready in hand should he get too friendly again.

He leads her into a circle made by large trees they enter first and I hear a few words from within, "Marvelous." That would be Muddleton. "What." And that would be my Gemma. I hide behind one of the larger trees and then I see it they share a kiss, a chaste one; ours was more passionate might I add… but still a kiss. I am ready to throw the rock when they pull apart; suddenly he turns away from her. I smile triumphantly but then I hear his speech,

"I have something for you, I well you do not have to accept it I would understand for it is very early, but Gemma you are someone very unique and I would enjoy finding out all the mysteries you have and would love someone to share all my secrets with and I do believe you could be someone like that." My face falls is he asking to marry my Gemma! I am alarmed, I don't know what to do, I am so afraid of her answer that I drop my rock. I sigh in relief as he just pulls out a brooch but my shock is back as she accepts. What does this mean? Not engagement, a promise of an engagement??? I lose my train of thought though as they kiss again this time I see passion in it and I try to throw the rock to no avail I see it lying on the ground next to me I lunge for it but as is stand ready to throw they are no longer kissing, no now he is touching her hair again!!!!!!!! Then he opens that rotten mouth of his again to speak,

"You are and angel, my angel." What, who does he think he is, Gemma is not his! Gemma is mine, I mean well ….. I mean I knew her first and I kissed her first, she said she was mine! Sure it was to get away from the other gypsies, but she still said it! Agh! There they are kissing again! How dare she I mean she should know I am out here is that why the came here so I would not see them, how dearly mistaken they are. I am so angry I don't realize that they have left and are already across the street near the stairs to the entrance. I see my lovely Gemma fall behind and stare towards me I wonder if she can see me. But as I see her smile and run up to meet him, I know that she has forgotten what passion we have, I think I shall have to remind her someday soon.

A/N: So remember please review and tell me if I should continue? Even if only one person says yes, I promise you I will at least make two more chapters. Thank you. -Ally


	3. Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 

A/N: this isn't exactly what I had thought of writing but it just sort of came out like this.

Gemma's Pov:

I was walking out to the stable to bring Kartik food, Grandma made me do it because poor Emily has taken ill. I really don't want to do this because well I'm still so happy about Simon and I am wearing his brooch now, I took it off only to sleep last night but the minute I was dressed I pinned back on. I don't want to see Kartik I feel a little guilty about last night I mean I know I shouldn't but I do. I take a deep breath and walk into the stable where I see Kartik sitting reading a book.

"Hi." I say trying to act normal.

"Hello." He doesn't even look up from his book.

"So I just came to bring you this, so um….. Here." I place the plate on a small stool that is in front of him, as soon as it was safely on the stool I planned to leave immediately but his hand shot out and grabbed my wrist.

"Did you have fun last night Miss Doyle?" I was speechless did he know something?

"I… uh well it was my first time going to an opera it was awfully interesting." Formal keep it formal Gemma I tried to remind myself.

"How about the company I'm sure Mr. Muddleton"

"Middleton! I know you know how to say it right Kartik, so please do so." I felt angry and the need to be at Simon's defense. "Very well Mr. Middleton….. was he as boring as I expect all true English gentlemen to be?" "Actually no he is very nice and charming.." and from there on I forgot who I was talking to as I thought of Simon and his kisses. "And handsome and of course he comes up with the wittiest comments…" I finally looked into Kartik's eyes and remembered exactly who I was talking to, oops! ".. I mean…. well…. I should go back." He grabbed me by my waist now and pulled me towards him, his body pressed against mine.

"I saw you Gemma I saw you with him, I saw him give you the brooch and you kissed him!" I was frightened never had anyone spoken to me like that yet soon that fright turned into anger. "You were spying one me, again the nerve of it how dare you! I am nothing to you; you are nothing to me so I have no reason to explain myself to you"

"So you feel nothing for me"

"I well… I like Simon very much." I didn't want to answer because I did feel something for him; I'm just not sure what.

"Answer the question!" He looked furious damn Grandma for making me come here!

"Fine…." Come on Gemma be happy with Simon leave Kartik in the past! "No, I don't feel anything for you." I tried to make it sound honest I really thought it did.

"Liar." He whispered into my ear and then his lips were on mine I tried to push away at first but soon gave in and put my arms around his neck. We were soon on the ground thankfully there was a stack of hay nearby so I wasn't getting dirt on my dress that would make people very suspicious. His hand was on my neck and I could feel it going down reaching where my dress was, then all of sudden he pushed me away. "I thought you felt nothing." And with that he got up dusted himself off and walked away leaving me there on the ground with hay in my hair, and my mouth open in shock and confusion.

A/N: I'm not too happy with it, so you tell me good or bad? Should I delete it or would you like to know how Kartik felt and thought during this scene? Review and tell me it would honestly help me a lot. Love U Lots- Queen Bee Ally!!


	4. Not mine

Disclaimer: Not mine!

A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait I got caught up in my other stories!!

Kartik's POV:

I was pacing the floor inside the stable go through all the things I saw last night her lips on his so willingly. The care she gave him it was driving me mad with jealousy. I wanted to rip Simon apart for touching Gemma, MY Gemma. Then I heard foot steps I peeked through a hole in the wood to see Gemma trudging towards me. I guess it was time to have our talk.

I sat down grabbing a book I didn't want her to think I was thinking of her or new she was coming. She came inside.

"Hi." She said sounding uncertain of herself.

"Hello." I didn't want to look at her, not yet at least.

"So I just came to bring you this, so um….. Here." As she was placing the plate down I realized she did not want to talk to me so I grabbed her wrist knowing we had to talk I have to know how she feels.

"Did you have fun last night Miss Doyle?" It was the first thing that was on my mind. Did she really enjoy being out there with him or was she just playing the part of a young lady?

"I… uh well it was my first time going to an opera it was awfully interesting." I looked at her confused, and then realized she did not want me to know what happened. Too late, I would find out how she really felt about Muddleton.

"How about the company I'm sure Mr. Muddleton…." Would she giggle at his name or defend him?

"Middleton! I know you know how to say it right Kartik, so please do so." Anger filled me as she defended Muddleton, she had no right to she had to know how I felt!

"Very well Mr. Middleton….. was he as boring as I expect all true English gentlemen to be?" I knew I was playing with fire but how could she even look twice at that guy?

"Actually no he is very nice and charming.." As she named off all the good qualities I had to maintain my calm I wanted to yell at her tell her I loved her, that she should be true to me. "And handsome and of course he comes up with the wittiest comments…" Yet I couldn't do all these things because she seemed so happy to be talking about him and it hurt so much. ".. I mean…. well…. I should go back." I grabbed her by her waist and pulled her towards me wanting to make her want me as much as I wanted her.

"I saw you Gemma I saw you with him, I saw him give you the brooch and you kissed him!" I could see fear in her eyes and I hated the fact that I put it there. But I was just so angry.

"You were spying on me, again the nerve of it how dare you! I am nothing to you; you are nothing to me so I have no reason to explain myself to you!" It felt like she had just ripped out my heart and stomped on it until it was nothing but goop.

"So you feel nothing for me?" I knew she did, she had to I felt in her kisses the way her body called to me.

"I well… I like Simon very much." Maybe that wasn't a lie but she was avoiding the question.

"Answer the question!" I needed her to answer to tell me that she loved me to say everything was going to be ok and Simon would become a thing of the past.

"Fine…." I held my breath as she started to answer. "No, I don't feel anything for you." I could hold my emotions in any longer as I heard those words leave her lips.

"Liar." I couldn't handle it anymore so I claimed her lips with mine and pushed her to the ground she had tried to push me away but He whispered into my ear and then his lips were on mine I tried to push away but soon had her arms around me. I could not control myself I wanted her no needed her so bad that I just wanted to take her there on the floor. My hands began to roam her dress I so wished to take it off her and then I felt it the broach Simon Middleton gave her the one symbol signifying she was his and no one else's. I pushed her away I could not have her like this not while she belonged to another. She looked at me confused and dumbfounded she looked gorgeous and I wanted to claim her lips again but I couldn't I just couldn't.

"I thought you felt nothing." I said this and then walked out on her, as soon as I was away from her sight I ran I needed to get her out of my head I needed to forget her. She wasn't mine anymore but I would get her back no matter what.

A/N: Please review and again i am so sorry for the longest wait ever!!!

Luv U Lots- Ally 


	5. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

A/N: Do not worry I have not given up in this story just have writers block, but here is a chapter and I know it's really short but I think that this way I can get all this goo that is in my head due to finales and then work on getting the story strong again.

Gemma's Point Of View:

I ran off not knowing where to go, I was crying so hard and if I went inside then someone was sure to ask what was wrong and I was so tired of lying. Lying about these powers I have lying about Kartik and our relationship.

So I went to a nearby tree and sat down by it, as I hugged my knees to my chest I cried. I cried for mother, I cried for the confusion I felt. But most of all I cried for Simon, he didn't deserve the way I was acting I had promised him something and I couldn't even keep it for longer than a day!

I pulled myself together and came to a decision I was going to try my best to be with Simon, if Kartik thought I had feelings for him he was right but he will soon learn that Gemma Doyle doesn't not like to be toyed with. I patted my cheeks with a handkerchief and composed myself and with dignity I walked back inside.

"Did you find Mr. Kartik, dear." Grandma asked the moment she saw me. She was sitting in the sitting room drinking tea and knitting.

"Yes, sorry I took long but the morning it so beautiful today, do you not think?" I asked hoping she could not see through my façade and would be pleased with my ladylike response. She was I could tell by the way her eyes lit up.

"Yes it is wonderful, which is good for Simon Middleton just sent a message hoping to have a walk with you around the park today at one I hope you don't mind I replayed that you of course would be able to." I smiled this is just what I needed to have time with Simon to be happy with Simon.

"That is wonderful news Grandma." I said as I sat next to her.

"Well not as wonderful as when I saw you were his brooch." My cheeks grew pink. "Now I think it be best that Tom accompany you, it would be awful if someone say just the two of you, but since it is Simon I'll be sure to tell Tom to stay a few feet away to give you two some space, I might even tell him to take a young lady of his own to keep him a little less interested in you. I was thinking your friend…..Ann?"

"Oh that would be wonderful!" She beamed at me.

"Good then go off then, and be sure to be ready to have lunch and then for Mr. Middleton to come pick you up. I will be sure to write to Ann." I uncharacteristically hugged her and ran up to my room to choose the dress I should wear to meet Simone. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of him. But as I looked out my window I saw Kartik walking back to the barn and my smile faded, but I looked away knowing that there was no point.

Luv U Lots- Ally


	6. Break

Ok if you haven't noticed but I'm sure you have I've kind of lost my muse for this story. So the best thing I think would be to take some time off and reread Rebel Angels to get back that feeling where I want to write this story, not just feel an obligation to at least update even if the chapter is no good, I don't want to give you a bad story and so I am going to stop right now before I just kill my own story with a bad plot. So don't worry I will not abandon this story, I swear I won't I just am taking a small break on writing it, who know I may update in a week or maybe a month it depends on how long it takes to get my muse back. With that said, I thank all of you who still read this story and have reviewed. It is for these readers that I will continue to write this and try my hardest to give a good story. So sorry for the long note but I think it is only fair for all of you to know that I won't update in a while but that this story is not dead. If you have any ideas that you think might help both with my writers block and maybe something interesting that could go in the story please send it to me.

Luv U Lots-Ally


End file.
